The invention pertains to utility pliers having co-operating tooth and pawl construction and more particularly to pliers of the self-adjusting type. The pliers according to the invention, by means of a single-handed manipulation by the user, will cause the jaws thereof, when engaging a workpiece, to instantly and automatically assume a position that will positively grip and hold the workpiece.
A number of U.S. patents show and describe pliers which feature such components as rack teeth, pawls, toothed blocks and self-adjusting jaws to perform their intended functioning. For reference to the teachings of these disclosures attention is hereby drawn to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,651,216; 2,531,285; 2,988,941; 4,269,089; 4,438,669; and to West German Patent Nos. 958,459 (Patentschrift) and 1,060,330 (Auslegeschrift).